


suck the marrow from my bones (as long as it’s you)

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Kepler is smitten, M/M, Vampire! Kepler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Kepler is a vampire. Jacobi wants to be fed from





	suck the marrow from my bones (as long as it’s you)

A couch. A quiet apartment. A vampire and his subordinate/friend/fuckbuddy/maybe lover. An opportunity. Jacobi tilted his head back a little, baring his throat just so. Kepler’s nostrils flared, but to his credit his face remained carefully blank.

“You’re being an idiot.” Kepler said firmly, “I will not feed from you, Jacobi, and that is final.”

“Why not?” Jacobi maybe whined a little, “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to.”

“Because I said so.” he replied smoothly, his tone even and calm. It was a dangerous game, working under a vampire, especially within a company like Goddard. It was an even more dangerous game to date(?) one. But Daniel Jacobi lived for danger almost as much as he lived for Warren Kepler, and vampire or no, that man was the best damned thing that had ever happened to him. So it was natural he got a little jealous when Kepler drank from someone else. It was natural to fantasize about those fangs, that obsidian gaze, scarlet blood dripping down that chin. Even if Kepler found a way to change the subject whenever Jacobi brought it up.

“Biting me won’t Change me.” he huffed, “And you haven’t fed all day, I’ve been paying attention. And you keep sniffing me and thinking you’re being subtle.” he smirked, gratified to see Kepler’s eyebrow twitch. The vampire sighed, a funny mix between exasperation and resignation.

“I could drain you dry.” he said pointedly, “And you’d be powerless to stop me.”

“If that’s how I go, that’s how I go.” he shrugged, “I’ve always been powerless against you.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?”

“Your control freak ass? Yes.” Jacobi chuckled. He leaned in close, until his lips were inches away from Kepler’s cheek. Kepler tensed slightly, eyes wary as they watched him. Jacobi could see the moment his scent hit him, the exact moment he realized.

“You... smell like me.” he said slowly, his pupils dilating slightly in a way that made Jacobi’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah. Been stealing your clothes.” he shrugged, putting on a facade of casualness, “I like smelling like you. I like letting all the other vamps know exactly who I belong to. And maybe I bury my face in your jacket when I touch myself, but are you complaining?” Kepler had gone ramrod straight, his fists clenched on his knees like he was resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. Well, that wouldn’t do. He reached out and laid a hand on Kepler’s chest, and those dark eyes seemed to smolder.

“Daniel.” his voice was hoarse, “You should go.”

“Mm, I don’t really want to.”

“If you don’t go,” he said, his voice clipped in a manner that spoke of someone trying very hard to sound calm, “I’m not entirely certain I’ll be able to hold myself back.” Jacobi smirked and swung a leg over his lap, straddling Kepler and leaning into his space.

“Then don’t.” he murmured into his ear, and Kepler shuddered against him. His hands seized Jacobi’s waist as if to shove him off, butwhen Jacobi nipped playfully at his ear, they paused, lingering on his waist.

“Jacobi...” he trailed off, tilting his head back to meet his eyes, searching for something in the amber depths. Jacobi smiled reassuringly at him.

“You can drink from me.” he murmured, “I won’t mind. I want you to.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Then explain it to me.” he kissed just under his eye, and Kepler sighed.

“It’ll hurt.” he warned, but Jacobi smirked.

“I like it rough.”

“I may not be able to stop once I’ve started.” Kepler continued.

“I trust you.” he replied easily, and something in Kepler’s eyes tightened.

“There’s a chance I’ll want to feed from you all the time afterward.” he murmured, and Jacobi threaded his fingers into that inky hair, brushing their lips together softly.

“I will give you everything I have.” he murmured, “My blood, my life, my existence. Everything. Rip me apart, suck the marrow from my bones, cauterize my still-beating heart. I won’t mind, as long as it’s you.” Kepler’s eyes were fixed unblinking on his face, his entire body statue-still. He took a deep, deliberate breath, his gaze dark with something Jacobi dared not name. They stared at each other, moments slipping away in silence, and then Kepler gave a wan chuckle and let his head drop onto Jacobi’s shoulder.

“You’re a wonder.” he sighed, “And you just so happen to be completely insane.”

“Why else would you choose me?” he grinned, “Can’t just be because of my amazing ass, huh?” Kepler swatted said ass playfully, and Jacobi giggled and pressed close to him, tugging his shirt collar open a little and reveling in the way Kepler’s gaze darted to the newly bared skin.

“Are you absolutely certain of this?” Kepler asked him again, and Jacobi rolled his eyes.

“More certain of anything in my life.” he nodded, “Come on, Colonel, you waiting for another invitation?”

“Jacobi, I’m serious-“

“Kepler.” he interrupted, cupping his face and looking him in the eyes, “I want this. Trust my judgement here like you do in the field, okay? I want this. You. Any way I can have you. Bite. Me. Take what you need, I give it willingly.” Kepler seemed to accept this, and his arms slipped around him, pulling him flush against his solid frame, holding him like he might try to escape. Not that Jacobi could even imagine such a thing. Kepler’s body was cool and firm, his arms solid and comforting as he leaned in and pressed his nose to Jacobi’s pulse point. Jacobi let him do whatever he wanted, wetting his lips and stroking the Colonel’s hair, his heart racing.

“Last chance to change your mind.” Kepler murmured, and Jacobi felt a thrill of pride at the slight hoarseness of his voice, the way he seemed almost to tremble, like it was taking monumental effort to hold himself back. God, he felt so wanted. So needed. It was better than any high.

“Bite me now or I’ll replace all your lube with that weird garlic-based one.” Kepler chuckled at that, but gently maneuvered Jacobi into a more comfortable position in his lap and then buried his face in the junction of his neck, inhaling deeply, almost desperately. His arms wrapped tight around him, pythons constricting an oh so willing fox. Jacobi nuzzled his temple, heart pounding and pulse racing with anticipation. He let his head fall back, a clear invitation. Kepler’s fangs slid into his neck like they belonged there, and the sting meant nothing when Kepler made such a wanton noise and pulled him still closer. Jacobi moaned softly, and the sound seemed to pull Kepler in further. He drank deeply, almost greedily, like he was lost in a desert and Jacobi was an oasis. It was a sensation both uncomfortable and heady, feeling the lifeblood being drained from him, but it was easily a sensation he could become addicted to, especially with Kepler making those obscene noises.

“Warren...” he breathed, “Good...” he felt light, dizzy on being needed so badly, even if just for this. Even as his vision started to spot, he didn’t dare ask him to stop. He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted Warren Kepler to drain him of every last drop, so he could cycle through his veins forever and ever, so a part of him could curl up in his ribcage and live right next to his heart. But eventually Kepler felt him going limp in his arms. Eventually he pulled back just as Jacobi’s vision was beginning to tunnel, though it seemed to take every ounce of willpower he had. Jacobi smiled dazedly at him, shivering when his Colonel dipped down to lick the stray trickle of blood from the wounds. He pulled back with aching slowness, something wild in his eyes as he looked at Jacobi. It made Jacobi feel warm. Treasured.

“Daniel.” he croaked, lips red and pupils blown

“Warren.” Jacobi murmured softly, his vision hazy in the best way.

 

“I... that was...”

“Fuck me.” Jacobi sighed, and Kepler seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d been in. He laughed and shifted them both so they were laying side by side on the couch, and Jacobi forced his leaden limbs to cooperate long enough to snuggle into the Colonel’s side. Kepler wrapped his arms around him with an indulgent sigh, holding him securely, and Jacobi could have died happy then and there.

“Later.” Kepler murmured, “When you’re up for it.”

“M’always up for it.” he mumbled, but his eyelids were so so heavy, “And hey, never tried somno before. Do what you want.”

“What I want is for you to fall asleep so I can have some peace and quiet.” he said, no heat in his words. Jacobi wondered if the hunger being sated made his vampire so agreeable, or if it was just his tired mind playing tricks. Either way, Jacobi was content.

“We should do that again sometime.” he murmured.

“Seriously?” Kepler asked disbelievingly, and Jacobi drowsily headbutted his shoulder.

“Felt nice.” was all he said. Kepler was quiet for a while, so quiet that Jacobi thought he wasn’t going to answer. Then he sighed, his hands secure and cool against his back.

“Go to sleep, Daniel.” he said quietly, “We’ll discuss this more in the morning.”

“Kay.” he said easily, snuggling further into him before letting sleep claim him. As he drifted, he felt a hand stroking his back, and another carding almost reverently through his hair. 

“Daniel Jacobi.” Kepler’s voice was soft and full of wonder, “I am never letting you go.”

Jacobi fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent bs, probably ooc but who cares


End file.
